


Some Women Like Pretty Girls

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa knew what she was getting into when Jon invited her out on a double date with his new boyfriend Willas. What she didn't expect was for her date to be so feminine or turn her on so much. It's amazing what bravery a few drinks can give a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why, but it just happened.

Sansa walked to the door as she heard her doorbell ring. It had been a long time since her brother visited her without wanting her to help her or go on a double date with her. Why would this time have been any different? As Jon rambled on about how nervous he was to be meeting Willas's only sibling, Sansa picked up on what he as saying and after hearing her brother talk for a few hours she agreed. When Sansa opened the door this time, she was met with a nervous, but definitely dressed up version of her brother.

"Ready?" Jon asked and Sansa nodded. The walk to the restaurant had Sansa wondering if she had accidentally overdressed for the occasion as they were meeting at a little bar on the edge of town. Jon led her to a booth in the back corner of the bar where Willas was waiting for them. Jon hugged Willas and moved aside so his boyfriend could get a proper look at his younger sister. "This is Sansa, the one I was telling you about. I'm sure they'll get along just fine."

"She's absolutely beautiful. You both obviously come from good genes. Anyways Margaery should be back with the beers anytime now." Willas said and Sansa looked at her brother for a second before thinking she must have misheard Willas. After the had sat down in their booth, a very attractive brunette came to the booth with drinks and sat in front of Sansa. "This is my sister Margaery."

"Hello, I wasn't exactly expecting you. My brother told me tall, red, and apparently breathtaking." Margaery said discreetly running her eyes up and down Sansa's body. "He didn't tell me you'd have eyes that could make a man's blood run cold."

"I wasn't told anything about you." Sansa said trying to politely shut down the woman's attempts at flirting. As she had partially convinced herself she wasn't attracted to Margaery, her voice betrayed every single one of those thoughts. "I had been expecting a man, which to the eye you don't seem to be."

"That is because I am not." Margaery said shooting a dirty look at Willas. "It seems our brothers have attempted at setting us up on dates with each other. Which I told Willas to stop doing with girls that don't share my refined taste."

"Refined taste?" Sansa asked, all the innocence her dress kept hidden leaking through. Margaery smirked and it made Sansa's stomach flutter in ways not even her ex-boyfriend Joffery could.

"Let's just say some women prefer pretty girls. I, am one of those women." Margaery said and a slight blush stained Sansa's cheeks. "Don't worry, it will only be aimless flirting. It seems my brother has once again proven his inability to set me up on a date with somebody compatible."

"It's actually sort of my fault, but judging by the blush and the amount of drinks she can handle before she lets loose, you might have a chance." Jon said and Sansa's blush darked to a shade close to her haircolor. "It's true, even mother agrees you are not the straightest straw in the bunch."

"That's because she doesn't count you." Sansa said a bit harsher than she imagined, almost immediately regretting it. "Jon, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, nothing a little bit of memory sharing that can't fix." Jon said and Sansa felt her stomach drop as Jon sat forwards a little bit. "So, when she was about 6 or 7, my little sister decided that she wanted to go to summer camp. Well, our father being the man he is, decided to allow it, but I had to be her camp counselor for the time being."

"Jon, if you say another word I'll walk out of this bar and tell them about the sheets." Sansa said and Jon's face went beet red before he shut up. "If I'm getting embarrassed, let it be about something other than my childhood mistakes. How was I supposed to know that that's what the girl meant."

"You could have asked somebody before allowing her to tell everybody that Sansa Stark was going to marry her and they'd become the new queens." Jon said and the night went on like that. The group talking among themselves, telling stories, drinking beers, and the slight bickering between both sets of siblings. By the end of the night, Sansa had asked Margaery to dance to various songs that seemed very difficult to dance to and Jon watching Margaery's hands, making sure they didn't venture too loo on his little sister's body. After a couple of songs and about 4 beers split between the women, Sansa had thrown caution to the wind and let the little part of her brain and heart dance with Margaery, well it was more like on Margaery.

"Girls we're going home. Margaery, make sure Sansa gets home okay." Willas said hugging his little sister. After a few minutes, Margaery decided to take Sansa to the one place that she didn't have to drive to, her apartment. The 2 block walk to her apartment was trying to keep Sansa from falling and not kissing the tall redhead senseless.

"Are you okay to walk on your own?" Margaery asked, somehow a bit more sober than Sansa. As the girl stumbled a bit going up the stairs, Margaery got her answer. The second Margaery had the door closed, Sansa had gotten a bit more touchy. Margaery practically carried Sansa to her bedroom and laid her on the bed, handing her a change of clothes and then changing herself to get ready for bed. When Margaery had turned the lights off and laid down, Sansa placed several sloppy kisses down the brunette's neck.

"You smell really nice." Sansa said and Margaery kissed Sansa once before feeling the redhead's hands run up and down her thigh. "Can I touch you? I really want to, but don't tell Jon or anybody else. They'll try to set me up with more girls."

"Okay." Margaery said as Sansa's hand rode higher and higher up her thigh before finally coming to the hem of her shorts. Sansa felt herself being flipped onto her back and being kissed senseless, but she didn't mind that much. "If I can touch you too."

"Yeah, but can we keep the clothes on?" Sansa asked timidly, Margaery nodded, but then remembered that the room was as dark as her favorite jacket. "Can we?"

"Of course." Margaery said pulling Sansa onto her lap and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. It made Sansa feel a little less self conscious, but just seeing that much of Margaery's body was enough to make any woman feel a little self conscious. Margaery slid one of her legs under Sansa's body so that both girls could grind together. Sansa felt one of Margaery's hands steady her while the other roamed around the lanky redhead's body. Sansa moaned as she moved faster against Margaery's thigh. Margaery could tell Sansa was close and moved frantically to catch up with the drunken redhead. Sansa pulled their lips together in a kiss as she finally came and seconds later Margaery came screaming the redhead's name.

"You were sort of loud, it sounded fake." Sansa said and Margaery laid down on her back.

"Sorry, most people like the screaming bit." Margaery said and Sansa smiled. "I guess you're not most people." And like that they fell asleep, in each other's arms, dreaming not of what would come in the morning, but what could.


	2. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Margaery go out for a second date. Jon and Willas are matchmaking liars. Sansa realizes what Jon's been telling her the majority of her life.

"Morning." Margaery said as Sansa shuffled out of her room. She nodded and Margaery handed her two painkillers and a bottle of water. "Take this and you should be fine."

"How do you look so great after our night of drinking?" Sansa asked and Margaery shrugged.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me Wednesday night?" Margaery asked and Sansa nodded. "Great, be here around 7 Wednesday and I'll rent a movie or something."

"Cool, I have to get ready to face Jon. I'll see you later." Sansa said letting herself out. Margaery texted Willas to let him know that Sansa stayed the night with her and not to blow it out of proportions.

\---

"Look who's finally home." Jon said as Sansa walked into her apartment. "Willas wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come with us Friday to his grandmother's house. His brother is supposed to be back in town."

"I thought you told me that Margaery was Willas' only sibling." Sansa said and Jon shrugged, a smug look on his face. "Just because I walked back from her house doesn't mean a thing Jon."

"But the hickey on your neck does. Go shower, I have to work. Love you Sans." Jon said before leaving Sansa to shower. She spent the next three days pondering over what to wear and if she would actually get to remember the majority of the Wednesday. By the time Wednesday was actually there, Sansa was a nervous wreck and with each passing second, her nerves grew. She knocked on Margaery's door and waited anxiously for her to open the door, relief taking over as she saw Margaery's smile.

"Hey, you look amazing." Margaery said and Sansa smiled. "Come on in." She said and Sansa attempted to make her brain work like a normal person's. Margaery's outfit was both simple and somehow elegant for a tank top and jeans. Everything outlined her curved marvelously and Sansa felt insecure at the very thought of ever having to be compared to the brunette.

"Thanks, but have you looked in a mirror." Sansa said and Margaery blushed a little before leading her to a table set for them with some impossibly messy looking italian food that Sansa could already tell she would make a fool of herself with. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes." Margaery said as she looked over Sansa a little bit before sitting down and getting food. They ate in a pretty awkward silence until Sansa spilled a little sauce on her dress and started to turn red. "Maybe this wasn't the best meal to make for our date."

"It's okay, I'm just a little clumsy sometimes." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. "Although, I'm not normally this nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous Sansa." Margaery said and Sansa looked down. "How about we watch a movie, I can lend you some clothes. Also, these are starting to lose their comfort."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Sansa asked and Margaery shrugged.

"You can pick something out while I get a change of clothes. Movies are in the cabinet under the television." Margaery said and Sansa nodded, going to the cabinet. She searched for a movie and smiled when she saw a good one, Black Swan. "Find a movie?"

"Black Swan, if that okay with you?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded.

"I have some extra clothes so you don't have to wear that." Margaery said handing some old clothes to Sansa.

"Thanks." Sansa said walking to the bathroom to change into the shorts and shirt that Margaery offered her. When she walked out, Margaery eyed her before making a little more room for her on the couch. "A little short aren't they?"

"They look nice on you." Margaery said and Sansa smiled at her. "I have a blanket if you get cold or something."

"Thanks." Sansa said as Margaery pressed play. Everything was pretty normal until the lesbian sex scene where Sansa found herself turning bright red. "Forgot about that."

"Are you uncomfortable, if you are we can change the movie." Margaery said and Sansa shook her head. "So, this is a tad bit awkward."

"Little bit." Sansa said and Margaery glanced at the little bruise on her neck and smirked. "What?"

"I sort of remember making that." Margaery said and Sansa nodded. They watched the rest of the movie and by the end of it, Sansa had fallen asleep on Margaery's couch with the older brunette's arms wrapped around her. Sansa woke up around 2 AM tired, but unable to sleep. "What are you doing?"

"You're awake?" Sansa asked and Margaery nodded against her back.

"Why were you moving so much?" Margaery asked sitting up a bit.

"I was a bit, erm, uncomfortable after the movie." Sansa said and Margaery decided not to tell her that she was making some slightly inappropriate noises in her sleep.

"I can help take care of that if you'd like." Margaery offered and Sans smiled nervously. She realized in that moment, she sort of wanted that all along, but couldn't admit it to herself now.

"Sure." Sansa said and Margaery led her to her bedroom and turned the lights on. "Wow, it's nice in here."

"Yeah, I love it." Margaery said and Sansa looked down slightly at the older woman who was currently slowly pushing her back onto the bed. "But I'd like it more with your clothes on the floor."

"Sounds nice." Sansa said and Margaery smiled coyly before kissing Sansa. "Why do I get the feeling I'm on the bed because you wanted to feel tall?"

"I don't know." Margaery said before straddling Sansa's hips and pulling the redhead up a bit to properly kiss her. The women stayed like that for a while, neither girl really making a move until Margaery started running her hands up and down Sansa's sides and slowly slid her shirt off of the other girl. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Sansa said and Margaery moved so Sansa could slide out of her shorts before Margaery stripped down to her bra and underwear set. "Cute."

"Thank you, I must say, you look good too." Margaery said and Sansa blushed a little before letting her eyes wander and suddenly feeling a little insecure standing next to Margaery.

"Shit." Sansa mumbled to herself as Margaery pulled Sansa down for a lip crushing kiss.

"Sorry, that was probably a little rough." Margaery said and Sansa shook her head. They made out and felt each other's body before Sansa yawned and Margaery could feel herself growing tired.

"We can do this in the morning instead if you want." Sansa said and Margaery nodded, letting the taller girl get comfortable first. After she was certain Sansa was done moving, Margaery slid in behind her and attempted to frame the taller girl's body. This time neither of them woke up until the late hours of the morning, Sansa being the first one to wake up.

"Morning." Margaery said looking at the redhead currently laying in her bed.

"I brought us coffee and pizza." Sansa said and Margaery smiled thanking her for the food and drink.

"When we're done maybe I can make good on that promise." Margaery said and Sansa blushed furiously. Nobody had this affect on her, not even her ex Joffrey who was engaged to her. They finished eating and this time Sansa decided to make the first move. She kissed Margaery's neck before letting her hands roam across the brunette's body. "This is new."

"What?" Sansa asked moving her hand behind Margaery's back to unhook her bra.

"Not being in charge." Margaery said as Sansa discarded the object and then went back to kissing the brunette. Sansa teased the older woman's nipples until they were hard and then she kissed from Margaery's neck to the hemline of her underwear. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Just a second." Sansa said fumbling to get hers off. Margaery helped her with her pants and kissed her neck while she unhooked the girl's bra. Sansa slid her underwear off before going to Margaery's and lightly pushing the girl onto the bed. "Better?"

"Yes." Margaery said as Sansa kissed the inside of her thighs. She swiped her finger along Margaery's wetness and then set a rhythm for her tongue. As Margaery's breath picked up drastically and her moans louder, Sansa pushed one finger inside of Margaery and was pumped back and forth before feeling Margaery's walls tighten around her and she came undone. "Holy fuck."

"Are you okay?" Sansa asked as Margaery struggled to regain her breath. She nodded before kissing her way down the redhead's body and spreading Sansa's legs slightly. She teased her by blowing on her wetness and kissing and lightly biting her thighs. After thinking Sansa had been teased enough, Margaery finally touched her where she wanted to be touched. She slid a finger inside before slipping in a second one and twisting her fingers with each thrust. Feeling Sansa getting close, she removed her fingers and thrust her tongue inside of Sansa. "Margaery." Sansa moan screamed as she came.

"That was great." Margaery said and Sansa smiled and nodded in agreement. They laid in silence before Sansa realized the time and that she had promised her sister that she'd pick her up from her friend's house. "Hey, Friday I was wondering if you'd come with me to my family's house. My brother Loras is coming home."

"I'd love to." Sansa said before feeling Margaery's hands cup her face and pull her down slightly for a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Margaery said watching Sansa walk out of her apartment in the dress that hugged her body amazingly she wore last night. For the first time n forever, Margaery didn't mind the thought of the future with another woman. And as Sansa walked home she wondered if she was as straight as she had been telling herself she was all her life.

No, the answer to that question was no. Maybe she was into girls, but it could just be Margaery.


	3. A Serious Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery asks Sansa what their relationship means to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I promise for a longer chapter.

Margaery climbed up from between Sansa's legs and smiled when Sansa snuggled into her. They'd been on 6 dates since Jon and Willas set them up and every single one of them had ended the same exact way, Sansa leaving Margaery's house with some article of clothing that belonged to Margaery. If they didn't work out or at kept going at the rate they were, Sansa would leave Margaery's house with half her closet. To Margaery this was more than just really great sex, but Margaery was starting to love Sansa in the real way.

"Margaery, did you hear me?" Sansa asked and Margaery gave her a confused look. "I have the day off tomorrow and Jon is out of town so I thought maybe you'd want to come over and do stuff?"

"Yeah, sounds nice." Margaery said trying not to make it sound like this wasn't what she'd been wanting for a really long time. Margaery had never seen Sansa's apartment, but Sansa knew exactly how to get from Margaery's door to Margaery's bedroom which was where they spent the majority of their time together. It wasn't the idea of having sex somewhere else, they'd had sex outside of Margaery's bed, but more like getting to be somewhere else with Sansa. Sansa wasn't officially out yet, meaning that she wasn't exactly up to the idea of going outside in public with Margaery and be like a real couple.

"What's been up with you lately?" Sansa asked and Margaery shrugged. "You've been distracted, like you are right now. Is this not fun anymore? Willas warned me that you were not used to having a real relationship."

"I love you Sansa and that's the problem." Margaery said and Sansa gave her a confused look. "Sansa, I want our relationship to be more than just sex. I want a date that doesn't end in sex and that's out in public. We've been dating for literally 4 weeks and not once have you suggested a date that doesn't involve one of us staying in with the other person."

"I'm just a little nervous for us to be in a relationship you know." Sansa said and Margaery nodded, grabbing her clothes. "I like you a lot, but I don't know about everybody knowing about us. My mom wasn't the most happy when Jon came out and I don't know what I'd do if my mom didn't accept me."

"Well, I want us to be in a real relationship where people know. I'll give you a week to decide whether or not you want to have a relationship that is more than sex and occasional meals together. If you don't want to than return my black blouse, grey hoodie, and the leather jacket I left too." Margaery said as she zipped up her jeans.

"Marg, come back." Sansa said as Margaery buttoned the last button on her shirt and walked away with a jacket slung over her shoulder and her boots in her hand.

"One week Sansa, I'll stop by then." Margaery said not looking at Sansa as she walked out the door. She slipped her shoes on and properly put on the jacket before realizing that she'd grabbed Sansa's Westeros University hoodie instead of her sweater.

"Margaery, just the woman I wanted to talk to." Jon said approaching a slightly distraught Margaery. "Are you okay?"

"We'll find out in a week." Margaery said before motioning to Jon to continue with whatever he was going to say.

"I want to propose to Willas." Jon said and Margaery smiled. "I have your grandmother's permission already and I wanted yours too because he really cares about you."

"You have my permission to propose to Will." Margaery said and Jon walked her back to her apartment. "So, what's up with you?"

"I told Sansa that she was a week to decide if she wants a real relationship with me." Margaery said and Jon nodded before handing her a box. She opened it and smiled when she saw a bracelet in it. "What's this for?"

"Give it to Sansa when she comes to her senses and brings you on a real date." Jon said stopping in front of Margaery's apartment. "And if she doesn't, keep it for yourself. If Sansa accepts it, Willas says you owe him $200 for that."

"Thanks Jon and tell Willas to fuck off, it's a $20 bracelet. I bought one exactly like this for my high school girlfriend." Margaery said and Jon smiled before running off. Margaery went inside, set the box somewhere safe, called Daenerys, ordered some pizza, and then turned on the Netflix. The pizza got here sooner than Daenerys and the delivery boy was attractive and for once didn't try to hit on Margaery.

"Hey, aren't you Willas Tyrell's little sister?" He asked and Margaery nodded. "I thought I'd seen you somewhere before. I'm Gendry."

"Margaery, if you know Willas, I assume I'll see you again somewhere else. It was nice meeting you." Margaery said handing Gendry his money.

"Tell Loras Gendry still likes him." Gendry said taking the money and smiling at the fact she left him a $15 tip. Once Gendry was gone and Margaery had gotten comfortably seated, Daenerys decided to knock instead of just barging in like normal.

"I had just gotten comfortable Dany." Margaery said looking at her best friend. "One of these days, I'm going to have to kill you."

"No you won't, you love me too much." Dany said and Margaery shrugged. "So is it true what they say?"

"Is it true what who says?" Margaery asked before taking a bite of pizza.

"That Starks can fuck like wolves?" Dany asked and Margaery blushed before giving Dany the evil eye. "Great because I've got a date with a Stark girl in a couple of days and I've been needing a good fuck."

"Sometimes I wonder how we ever became friends." Margaery said putting on some ridiculous movie that probably came from SyFy. "I miss this."

"Yeah, it was so much simpler back then. We would stay up until daylight talking, occasionally skip school, and sneak into bars. Then college and responsibility hit us like a ton of bricks." Dany said wrapping an arm around Margaery's waist. They had finished off the pizza and fallen asleep like that, only to wake up from somebody pounding on the door.

"Willas what the hell is with you?" Margaery asked opening the door only to be surprised by Jon and 4 others standing at her door. "Jon, what's going on, is Sansa okay?"

"She's alive, just really moody and being super stubborn." Jon said and Margaery nodded. "Oh, this is Rob, Arya, Rickon, and Bran."

"Um, hello I'm Margaery." Margaery said and they all nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Sansa locked herself in her apartment and hasn't stopped crying since you left." Jon said and Margaery nodded, grabbing her backpack and taking a slice of pizza for the walk to Sansa's. She got there quickly having ran about 10 of the 12 blocks to Sansa's apartment. She pounded on the door and was surprised when a red eyed Sansa opened the door, flinging herself into Margaery's arms. "Hey."

"I'm sorry, I'll come out, I don't want to lose you over something as stupid as my mom being a bitch. If she doesn't accept me, she doesn't deserve me." Sansa said and Margaery nodded, smiling at her girlfriend. "I didn't realize how much you meant until you walked away from me."

"It's okay." Margaery said and Sansa shook her head, hugging her tightly and moving away slightly to kiss Margaery, stopping when she heard a gasp behind her.


	4. A Serious Talk Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa does the thing she was dreading.

"Sansa, you're gay?" Sansa pulled away when she heard her father's voice. "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Dad, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual." Sansa said and he nodded. "This is my girlfriend Margaery Tyrell."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stark, your daughter is a great woman." Margaery said shaking Ned's hand. "So, Sansa, I assume you want to be alone, but I'll come by tomorrow morning and we can talk about something."

"Wait, stop the suspense if killing me already." Sansa said and Margaery blew her a kiss before continuing to walk towards her apartment, remembering that she left Daenerys in there with pizza and Netflix. When she got home, Daenerys was making out with Arya and didn't seem to stop until she cleared her throat.

"Daenerys, the no fucking in my apartment rule still stands." Margaery said and Daenerys rolled her eyes. "Dany, don't say it."

"That's not what you said before Sansa came into your life." Daenerys said and Margaery threw a cup at her. "Ow, you are mean, I can't believe I ever let you up in this."

"Oh please, three drinks and your legs wouldn't be able to close if they were sewed shut." Margaery joked and Daenerys blushed. "Although, she can't really get people to sleep with her because they recognized the marks as mine and nobody messed with Margaery's bitches."

"It's true, a guy was hitting on me, saw the little hickey on my neck and immediately left. It was the funniest thing because that was my ticket to college." Daenerys said and Margaery sat next to her best friend and grabbed a slice of pizza. They spent the night watching Netflix and finishing off a pizza before passing out cuddling until Margaery was rudely awoken to someone knocking loudly on the door. "Fuck them, let's stay here."

"No, I need to be an adult and answer it." Margaery said, still half asleep. "Hey Sansa, you look hot. Are you here to fuck?"

"I'm here to talk." Sansa said and Margaery nodded before turning and seeing Sansa's parents and younger brothers giggling. "Margaery these are my parents who you met last night and these are my brothers Bran and Rickon."

"Nice to meet you all." Margaery said and Daenerys started to change into a cleaner shirt on the couch. "So, I assume you want to talk about us."

"Yeah, I mean, you had news to tell me Margaery." Sansa said and Margaery nodded, Daenerys walking into the kitchen. "Who is that?"

"My friend Dany." Margaery said and Daenerys kissed Margaery's cheek before handing her a cinnamon roll. "She's both the child friend and the mom friend."

"That's nice, but the news or whatever." Sansa said and Margaery kissed her before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting at the table. "That better not have been the news."

"That's not the news, but I wanted to see your reaction." Margaery said before handing her a paper. "I am moving in a few months for work and I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me. I mean, it won't be until September and it's only March, but still, it's important to plan ahead. Besides, I don't want Dany living with me again. Someone doesn't know the meaning of working or the fact that I don't want a PB&J."

"You love my sandwiches." Daenerys said and Margaery rolled her eyes before looking at Sansa with hopeful ones.

"Yes, I'll move in with you." Sansa said and Margaery nodded. Daenerys laughed and Margaery glared at her.

"That's a nice shirt, wouldn't think it'd fit you since it barely fit Margaery when she bought it." Daenerys said and Margaery looked at the shirt, a black blouse that Sansa had gotten on one of their nights together. Margaery noticed that Sansa wasn't wearing Margaery's leather jacket, but a different one which would probably balance out nicely in her collection. "She's eyeing the jacket."

"Gimme." Margaery said and Sansa shrugged it off before handing it to her girlfriend. "Lunch Sunday at around noon, are you interested?"

"Yeah, I totally am." Sansa said and Margaery smiled. Sansa left and Margaery was subject to a lot of teasing done by Daenerys about their relationship and how it seemed like at least a week since Margaery had fucked someone.


End file.
